Bro Talk
by Viceroy Elf
Summary: There's nothing wrong with a couple of bros talking about their feelings


**This is not a tomco fic. Don't act like its a tomco fic, don't tell your friends its a tomco fic. Its not.**

Bro Talk

Boys' Night. A sacred ceremony for groups of men to venture out and embrace their communion. Or just hang out while playing games, eating terrible food, and making crude jokes. Ultimately, it's just a way for men to have some fun with their friends.

It was something Marco Diaz hadn't experienced in a long time. He's been so busy gallivanting around the cosmos with Star, there hadn't been a lot of time for just hanging out with anyone. And since he'd been with Jackie, even more of his time had been taking up.

Still, between his romance with his dream girl, Star's unusual distance as of late, and Janna's increasingly concerning stalking habits, he thinks he might be spending too much time with women, a thought he never thought he'd have.

He needed a break. He scheduled some time when he knew he'd be free from the cloud of estrogen his life was becoming to kick back with his boys.

Unfortunately, his boys were unavailable.

Alfonzo and Ferguson, against all odds, had plans. Double dating with foreign exchange students from Spain!

Marco was baffled to say the least. His hombres, his amigos, his dearest companions abandoning him for girls.

The irony was completely lost on him.

What to do now? He thought of calling Oskar, but if Marco was honest, he wasn't enough of a conversationalist to break that social tension. Maybe sensei? No, he's a little too old.

There was one option left, and it was a gamble to be sure.

He made the call.

"Tom! How's your weekend looking?"

And that's how Marco was invited to the underworld for a night of debauchery with his enemy-turned-friend Tom. They were still a bit rocky with each other, and this could either relieve any tension between them, or completely ruin any hope of them being friends at all.

Marco exited the lift(?) into Tom's home in the underworld. Amidst the various medieval torture devices he hopes are just a part of Tom's edgy decorating preference was the demon himself, playing video games.

"Marco! Come on in, I need a player two."

Marco smiled. Playing games meant they can avoid awkward conversations for the time being. He took a seat next to Tom on the blood couch and signed a controller into the game.

He didn't know how to play, but it was about racing and that was easy enough to pick up.

"Hey thanks for doing this man. Things are kind a weird in my life now." Marco said.

"Hey now problem. We're friends now, friends do this. What's making things so weird?"

"Uhh, girls?"

"Right, and what's really making things weird."

"Okay, I'm the first to admit I don't have a lot of game with girls, but I'm serious. I got a girlfriend-"

"Really? What distant country does she live in?"

Tom was wry, but Marco expected this. "Alright dude, wanna laugh? Laugh at this." He said, bringing up his phone.

On the screen, Tom saw an online profile page for a beautiful blonde girl. A notification said "Jackie Lynn-Thomas is in a relationship with Marco Diaz."

Marco was hoping to see a flabbergasted look on Tom's face, and he did, but there was something else. Tom looked confused. Like he was expecting something, just not this.

Tom took a breath. "Wow. Congratulations. This must be the girl you tried to ask out and got the Naysaya over, huh?"

"Yeah, I spilled my guts to her so the Naysaya didn't have anything to say."

"And that worked?"

"I guess."

"Did you brainwash her or something."

"No. Now can we stop talking about this?"

"Fine, fine. In fact, come on. Let's have some fun."

Tom cut a hole in space-time, and off the two went. And things went pretty good. Tom got Marco to eat mushrooms that turned him green, Tom cried and passed out after challenging Marco to a spicy food eating contest (Marco of course cleaned his plate) and the two came back to enjoy some Mackey Hand movies poorly dubbed in Portuguese. In what would be late hours on earth, they winded down back at Tom's.

"Can't believe they only got like 3 people to dub that whole movie." Tom said, just turning off the TV.

"Budget cuts." Said Marco simply.

The two had a good calm going.

But of course, it wouldn't last.

"So tell me about this girl, Marco. Jackie, right?"

Marco sighed. He supposed this was gonna happen eventually. "Where to start? I've had a crush on her since we were kids. She's beautiful, nice, and fun to hang out with. And for some reason she likes me."

"Well, hey, don't look a gift gargoyle in the mouth." Tom said.

"It's gift horse." Marco replied.

"Not down here. So if she's so great, why are you hanging out with me?"

"Oh it's just I'd always hung out with Star, and now I'm always hanging out with Jackie too. I just needed to hang out with guy, you know? And my earth friends were busy!" he finished with indignant hand flailing. "Plus, Things are weird with Star right now. I think she wants space."

"So what you're saying is… I wasn't your first decision? I'm hurt, Marco." Tom said with faux worry.

"Fraid so Tom. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Tom punched Marco in the shoulder. The he sighed heavily.

"You know I figured you and Star would have gotten together by now." He said.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Why? Because we're boned by the blood moon or what ever?"

Tom laughed a little. "That's mostly a lot of superstition. I just thought Star would think it was romantic. I just thought you two liked each other. She likes you more than she ever liked me, that's for sure."

"Dude we talked about this. Star and I are just friends." Marco said, starting to get a little annoyed.

That's when Tom laughed. "There it is again! You say that every time this gets brought up."

"Yea-"

"But I don't think you've ever said you don't like her that way. Not once."

Marco's eyes went wide. "Are we really about to do this Tom?"

Tom hung an arm around Marco's shoulder. "Hey, c'mon. Nothing wrong with a couple of bros talking about their feelings. Let it all out."

Marco groaned. "Really… Star and I just aren't like that."

"Right, that's why you tried to sabotage her date with another guy."

"I thought she was in danger!"

"So you took the time to dance with her?"

"I…" Marco blushed.

"Dude, you and I both know Star can handle herself. You weren't worried about her getting hurt."

Marco sighed heavily. "This is torture."

"Really? I'm having a great time." Tom replied nonchalantly.

"Look, I won't deny that Star's… special to me. But she's made it clear that we won't go beyond that. She told me she needs me to be her friend, so that's' where we leave it. Whatever I might have felt for star back then, she's never gonna feel for me."

"Marco, come one. The first mistake you can make with Star is thinking you can predict her."

"Dude-"

"I'm just saying I've known her for a long time. She's never let a guy get as close to her as you have. She cares about you more than you think. Probably even more than she does. You said she needed space earlier. I think the last person she wants space from is you."

Marco couldn't say anymore. He leaned back against the couch and groaned one last time. "I regret everything about this."

Tom laughed. "Hey don't be down. You're just entering the wonderful world of girl problems. It gets harder from here so you really ought to be prepared. Say, wanna hear about how I ruined my first date with Star?"

Marco looked at him. "You really ruined it?"

"Oh yea, completely. We went to a restaurant, and our waiter brought my steak out medium instead of medium rare. Then I got so mad I torched the whole joint. Nothing but dust. Star's parents had to pay for damages."

Marco laughed. "That's pretty bad. Just a thought, what would you have done to me if Star hadn't iced you at the blood moon dance?"

Tom's brow tensed slightly. "Trust me. You do NOT want to know."

And somehow, Marco knew Tom was right about that. In fact, he thought Tom was right about a lot of things that night.

When he returned home, he stopped at his room, and took a tentative look at the door to Star's tower. He went and knocked a few times. "Star? I'm back."

He heard fumbling on the other side of the door. "Marco! Come on in!"

Marco entered Star's room. She was on her bed, fumbling around with her phone. With no spellbook, Star was at a loss of how to spend her time these days. They'd gone out in search of Ludo a few times, but they came up short. Marco hadn't always gone with her because he was with Jackie. Thinking back, it's understandable that Star might be a little upset.

Star was on her bed, looking bored, and wearing…

"Is that one of my hoodies?"

Star sat up fast and looked at him. The faintest hint of blush graced her face. "Yea, it was kinda chilly and you'd left this one in here so…"

Marco blinked.

 _No way._

"Anyways! How was boys night?" She said, trying to break the tension. "You and Tommy boy have a good time?"

"Yea, actually. Better than I thought it'd go."

"That's great. You know, Tom never had a lot of friends when we were kids. I'm glad he's getting along with you."

"Yea, yea. Say, can we talk?"

Star looked surprised. "About…?"

Marco sat down on the bed with her. "I feel like, since we lost glossaryk, you've been kind of shutting yourself out. And I've been letting you. And I shouldn't. We're friends."

Friends. The word now tasted strange in his mouth.

"I just want you to know that I'm here if you need me. I'm gonna find Golssaryk any way I can, if you'll let me."

Star looked down pensively. "You've always wanted Jackie, and now you got her Marco. I can't ask you to make time for me."

Marco didn't expect that.

 _No. Way._

"Jackie, she'll understand. And if she doesn't, well I guess I'll deal with that when it comes up. But for the time being, finding our friend is a bigger priority. I'm here for you, Star. No matter what."

Star felt tears welling up. There was so very, very much she wanted to say to him at this moment. Too much. Too much that meant too much.

She just hugged him. She hugged him and held on for dear life. Marco hugged back.

Marco hugged back.

He stared straight ahead as Star cried into his shoulder.

 _Uh oh._


End file.
